Gundam Cats
by Angepegasimon
Summary: This is what you get from a Gundam-humor-loving-cat person.... *sigh* The Gundam boys as harmless little kitty cats.... minus the harmless for Heero and Wufei.... ^_^;;;;;


Author's Notes: Well people, you asked for it. Another funny Gundam fic written by one crazy author…  
….  
….  
….  
Enjoy.  
^_~  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gundam Cats  
  
"Meow meow meow meow… meow meow meow me-" Duo the alley cat hummed his favorite song. He stopped as he saw Heero the stray cat being thrown out of a fish store.  
  
"AND STAY OUT!!!!!" yelled the manager.  
  
"Hn." said Heero landing gracefully on all four paws.  
  
"I told you before…" said Duo, sauntering up to him. "You don't get food by stealing it…"  
  
"How do you get food then Duo?" asked Heero, with a hungry look in his eye.  
  
"Watch and learn…" said Duo. He jumped into a passing Hilde's arms and purred contentedly.  
  
"Aww, you're so cute! Here kitty take this." said Hilde passing Duo a salmon. He jumped out of her arms, fish in his mouth and went back to Heero.  
  
"Mmm…" said Duo with his mouth full. "Sal-a-mon"  
  
"Wow." said Heero, amazed.  
  
Duo looked up the street to see Relena coming towards them from the fish store.  
  
"Your turn." he said, pointing at her.  
  
"Okay then…" said Heero, jumping at her.  
  
"Omae o koruso!" he cried baring his teeth.  
  
"Ahhh! Bad kitty! Get away!" yelled Relena, kicking Heero.  
  
"ROWR!!!!!!!" Heero hissed and spat angrily, but Relena was too far away to care.  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
"All wrong…" he muttered.  
  
"Hi guys!" sang a cheerful voice.  
  
It was Quatre, the house cat.  
  
"Hey Quatre, sneak out of the house again?"  
  
Quatre blushed and said, "Yeah, sorta…"  
  
He danced around happily.  
  
"You alley cats have it so lucky! There are no mice in the mansion! I eat out of a can! It's just not fair…"  
  
Heero and Duo eyeballed him, give him an Are You Freaking Nuts???® look.  
  
"I-I-I want to sleep on the pavement! I wanna live on the tough side!" he cried out. "I even wanna eat… GARBAGE!"  
  
"You are one cwazy kitty Quatre." said Duo.  
  
"You have to have skill to live out here Quatre." said a monotone voice.  
  
"Who's there?" the other cats asked.  
  
Trowa, the circus cat stepped into the light.  
  
"To make it out here, you gotta be able to do things… not just steal…" he said staring Heero down. "…Or acting cute…" he said, now looking at Duo.  
  
"Hmmph!" said Duo, "What skills do you have Trowa?"  
  
Trowa brought out a unicycle, and rode it around the block with spinning plates on his nose and tail, and juggling a torch, a knife and a chainsaw. He hopped off of it, flung everything, including the unicycle up into the air and brought out a magic hat. Everything fell inside it and Trowa put it on his head and bowed.  
  
"Bravo!" cried dozens of people. And they threw tons of fish and cat food to Trowa.  
  
"Lunch anyone?" asked Trowa laughing.  
  
"That was fantasterrific Trowa!" exclaimed Quatre, going to his side.  
  
"Really? Thanks Quatre!" said Trowa, smiling at the smaller cat.  
  
"LEMME GO WEAK ONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a feline scream.  
  
Suddenly, a jet of black whooshed towards them, coming to a screeching halt. It was Wufei, the black cat.  
  
"Hey Wufei, nice look." said Heero, stifling a laugh.  
  
Wufei was covered in bows and ribbons, which he shook off angrily.  
  
"INJUSTICE! I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT JUSTICE IS SERVED!"  
  
He flung himself, clawing and biting at the other Gundam cats, who all sidestepped his attack, causing Wufei to fall into a mud puddle.  
  
"Nataku, I have failed you… I am weak… and m-m-my fur's messy! Wyah!!!!!" cried Wufei, licking his paws.  
  
"Tough break…." said Duo.  
  
"My fur's never been messy in my whole entire life! Let me at that mud puddle!" hissed Quatre.  
  
Trowa held him back.  
  
"C'mon Quatre, you look fine, wouldn't want you to get all messy for a dumb reason like that…" said Trowa.  
  
Quatre blushed.  
  
"May I go to the circus with you Trowa?"  
  
"Of course Quatre."  
  
"Ooo! I wanna come too!" said Duo.  
  
"I'll go if Duo goes." said Heero, putting a paw around his friend.  
  
They started off towards the anime sunset.  
  
"INJUSTICE--- C'mon guys, wait for me!!!!" whined Wufei, running after them.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm one cwazy author…  



End file.
